


The Price of Mischief Through an Apologetic Song

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse 2015
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Holodeck, Hot tub trap, Humor, Mischief, Pranking, Rampage - Freeform, asylum party, cinema, late night party, prank calling, rough housing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: Uncooperative and Conservative was one of Shirakage Mouse's stubborn traits. There wasn't a Danger Agent in the Secret Service who didn't know the countless, incorrigible stunts that Danger Mouse's girlfriend had pulled upon both Colonel K and Villains alike. Even Baron von Greenback had had it up to Here with her. How can the WGSA help convince her to settle down despite laughing?





	1. Dealing With Shirakage Mouse’s Mischief

**Author’s Note 10/6/19: I decided to change the title of this story because some of my ideas were going in two different directions. The suspenseful spoiler that I added in my “Double Hamster Wedding” fanfic would be more useful to DM introducing Shirakage to his Mum. So I’m not done with posting my favorite song lyrics, or causing mischief towards most of these classic characters in their reboot forms.**

**A/N 11/16/19: This will be a multi-chaptered story on Fanfiction.Net.**

**“Dealing With Shirakage Mouse’s Mischief”**

Danger Mouse facepalmed as he watched through the HoloDeck’s one way observatory window, where a fierce battle was taking place.

Danger Hedgehog cried out in fright, narrowly missing the spot in the virtual arena where a chair was hurled at him as it splintered into pieces. “Nurse Shirakage,” he pleaded for the sake of his spineless spikes. “We said ‘We were sorry’~~~~~!! We were only following orders-AAAAAHHH~~~~~!!!”

**“YOU SENT A POLICE CHOPPER AFTER MY BOYFRIEND~~~!!!”** DH’s attacker shrieked furiously in a feminine voice. **“I’ll come after you later...once I feed Mackerel Agent here to Haruka Nanase!!”** The Japanese Tailed White Mouse then turned her attention to an equally frightened Danger Mackerel. **“COME HERE, YOU!!”**

“I DON’T KNOW WHO ‘Haruka Nanase’ IS, BUT PLEASE SPARE ME~~~~!!!” The blue scaled mackerel fled and screamed around the room, trying to escape the clutches of the demon mouse with black hair.

Back in the observatory booth, Professor Squawkencluck grinned down upon the chase. Then she glanced smugly at the embarrassed Danger Mouse. “And she’s all yours.😏”

“That’s not funny, Professor,” he replied, unamused by the chicken boffin’s joke.

“So Nurse Peril Shirakage Mouse prefers to fight Government Law—protecting you from any impending framed incidents—than for her to be cross over an alternate reality where I’d steal you away as my Lover,” Squawk smiled casually. “It just shows how tolerable she acts while remaining loyal to you.”

“She is _not_ sparring with our colleagues,” he protested with increasing concern in his tone. “She’s _attacking_ them like an angry wild beast!! Why hasn’t anyone intervened down there yet!?”

The Professor sported a sheepish wry grimace. “Well...the Colonel thought it would help increase the abilities of our agents if they sparred against Shirakage whenever she felt moody.”

DM’s eye widened in shock for a moment, then narrowed into an irritable glare and grumbled, “My father was right: his Boss _does_ get worse.”

“But Colonel K’s senior moments _do_ hold a bit of hilarity, Danger Mouse,” Squawk reassured him slightly. “Do you remember the night when she and I had a girl’s sleepover night with Jeopardy and Danger Moth? You, Penfold and the Colonel were waiting in queue for a one night return of “Total Recall” at the cinema, and Shirakage Mouse happened to hear you snickering in the background when he fell for her prank call.”

DM bit his lip as the memory came back to him....

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

“I say, DM. Why did Ms. Shirakage Mouse decline in joining us to see this classic film again?” Colonel K asked the WGSA behind him and Penfold on queue.

Danger Mouse frowned. “She said she was disappointed that her Ninja Turtles didn’t imply any paraphrases from this film in their show. And that they made more Matrix jokes than Total Recall. Plus, she didn’t fancy the bulging eyes scenes when she was younger.”

Penfold looked up at him. “I take it that she was talking about that same Ninja Turtles’ cartoon series which doesn’t exist in our world again, Chief?”

DM sneered to the side. “Yes, Penfold. She even confessed that they helped introduce her to most of the popular Sci-fi and Horror films known to Pop Culture nerds. I’m _still_ cross from the time when Shirakage claimed that those imaginary incarnations introduced her to Aliens first before our 13th episode did.”

Danger Hedgehog, who was standing behind DM, seemed worried. “I tried to get her into Doctor Who, Danger Mouse. But she said that the franchise was too vast for her valuable time. Maybe her American raised upbringing has made her too stubborn in wanting to convert to our culture completely.”

“Well, _I_ simply won’t allow that, Danger Hedgehog,” Colonel K snapped firmly. “Danger Mouse will eventually help her see life our way on his own time. And I can assure you that Shirakage Mouse will one day respect me for nicknaming Ernest Penfold Jr. here throughout our show.”

At that moment, the Colonel’s smart phone began to ring. “Excuse me, Gents.” He answered it as the people on queue began to move finally.

“Hello?” There was a brief pause. “Probably not the best time to test my Pear phone quality, but do go on then.”

DM, Penfold and Danger Hedgehog curiously watched the conversation unfold.

“Test Phrases? Oh, alright. ‘I am no smar.’ ‘Ter tha.’ ‘N a clo.’ ‘Wn s ste.’ ‘Amro.’ ‘Lled bo.’ ‘Ttom’.”

The three agents blinked in confusion towards the weird phone call.

“All together?” Colonel K repeated from the stranger on the other line. “‘I am no smarter than a clown’s steamrolled bottom’.”

Danger Mouse tried his best not to burst out laughing; he had to muffle his high pitched giggling while Danger Hedgehog and Penfold grinned at each other, snickering quietly.

“Now look here, why the deuce are you laughing?” Colonel K demanded the prank caller cluelessly. But even the agents could tell that the person had already hung up. “Hello?”

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

“That was pretty humorous of her, Professor,” DM admitted while laughing. “And there was that one time when she...” DM’s sentence suddenly trailed off into another giggling fit.

Squawk mutually laughed as well. “I know what you’re referring to!🤣🤣😂”

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

If one were to describe Shirakage Mouse’s personal nature by first impression, it would be her wariness and difficulty to warm up to new humor aside from her own. If she were to ever get bored, her devious mischief wouldn’t be too far behind.

Holding no respect for the reboot characters of Colonel K and Baron Silas von Greenback, Shirakage Mouse found it harder to accept any changes to the way they used to act. She despised the Baron for not portraying himself so evil like he once was. In her eyes, he talked and schemed plans in the manner of a child more than a death threatening villain.

As for Colonel K, she once stated that the only individual who went by the name “K” was Agent K from Men In Black. However, because DM’s boss and his arch nemesis didn’t take her complaints seriously, Shirakage devised a new Sitcom rated prank for them.

To honor the passing of the voice actor who had originally once voiced those 2 adversaries (and then some unlisted credits), the free lancing Professor female white mouse used her unofficial Quartermaster skills to tinker with Professor Squawkencluck’s robotic arms. She welded 2 of the arms’ hands and fingers in the shape of a human’s, tinting the middle finger of each hand in red metallic paint.

The arms were wirelessly controlled by the use of her laptop, which she could type in any program and command them to do whatever task they received from her. She had built them to fit into a tiny R2-D2 like toy, which was the size of a remote controlled car, and could also fly like a drone with a prototype noise silencer software. Their extension mechanisms would lengthen after they’d emerge from the drone’s concealed compartment door.

Once she tested her inventions out in successful practice runs, she deployed the two robotic armed drones to 2 separate locations of each other. As she was monitoring her control on the bots, Shirakage Mouse was humming the tune to an old WWI song called “Mademoiselle from Armentieres” to herself.

Target 1 was located in Colonel K’s office and was currently relaxing in his personal jacuzzi behind his secret bookcase.

Target 2 was located in Baron Silas von Greenback’s private villainous hideaway, and was also chilling in a jacuzzi by the outdoor pool and waterslides.

As the R2-D2 droids successfully infiltrated the targets’ perimeters and snuck up close to them while remaining undetected, Shirakage Mouse then activated the robotic arms to deploy themselves out from the droids’ hidden compartments. The program which she had installed into each one through her practice runs were still part of her main Sneak Attack Plan.

The task was for the robot arms to grab ahold of a screw driver, followed by the next automatic sequence: the hands would confirm to then twist the “supposed” screwdriver hard as if it were screwing in a bolt.

Watching her targets’ relaxed, oblivious faces through her droids’ hidden cameras, she controlled the arms to snake themselves down into the bubbling waters until they reached the correct coordinated range to attack.

Everything was now in place, and Shirakage pressed the Coup de grace key on her laptop’s keyboard.

The faces of both her targets twisted in cringing agony and then screamed; one of those screams sounded closer to the HQ’s lab than the green faced one through her laptop’s audio speakers.

Shirakage Mouse grinned like an immature Danger Mouse, giggling through her teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Operation: “Cuz that’s all they needed, right?” Was soon led back to the troublemaking boffin. Every agent was surprised to see Baron von Greenback partnering up with an equally angry Colonel K. They were so focused on deciding a proper punishment for Shirakage that they failed to take notice of DM, Penfold, Prof. Squawkencluck and Stiletto stifling their laughter over what transpired.

The Japanese Tailed female white mouse received temporary jail time at Arkwright Asylum. What the agency and the prison guards _didn’t_ count on, was placing Shirakage’s cell close to Dawn Crumhorn’s cell while the poodle brat was in her teenaged Goth form. And that was their biggest mistake.

With Bad Boy’s help, Shirakage and Dawn set up an illegal music party, playing Avril Lavigne songs from Shirakage’s digital music player’s device. The girls got away with murder, the guards powerless to stop them as they were blasted away by the volume from the speakers. Dawn and Shirakage partied all night long until the sun rose the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By daybreak, Shirakage Mouse did nothing but sleep inside her jail cell. Danger Mouse sighed just at the sight of her while thanking the guard in releasing her into his care again. He left the Asylum, carrying the resting female beauty on his back.

Flying through the skies of London, the White Wonder pondered over the decision of transporting her either back to her flat or HQ. And then there was a third option in changing the Mark IV’s course to somewhere private.

“Nezu-chan...” Shirakage mumbled next to him in the passenger seat. “I’m sorry....”

DM smiled gently, a halfhearted disciplined gaze etched into onto his face. “Apologizing to me won’t get you off the Colonel’s displeasing hook, my Love. I must insist that you make amends for all of the pranks that you’ve pulled on him. And it includes carrying out a direct order from him.”

She rolled her eyes and groaned wearily in her seat, crankiness still affecting her consciousness. “I’m _not_ putting on a dress and singing one of my favorite songs. And a _particular_ song which contains ironic, symbolic lyrics about my scuffling relationship with him.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice,” he urged her calmly. “Everyone at HQ (excluding Penfold and Squawk, mind you) are planning to blackmail you by using me as threatened bait, should you refuse. They plan to, _not only_ film me as a Mindzooka controlled idiot, dressed up in a French Maid’s outfit, and sneezing while dusting a fabricated library. But they’ll also edit the footage to make me appear as if I’ve been genderbended with a voluptuous set of feminine assets on my chest.”

Shirakage’s blue eyes widened with clouded frustration. **“Oh, Come On!”** She ranted in exasperation. **“They’d go _that_ far in forcing me to comply to their demands by humiliating you again!? Don’t tell me your show’s villains are _also_ on board in hearing me sing that favorite Vanessa Carlton song of mine...!?”**

“You insulted them just as badly as my boss, Darling,” DM pointed out to her nonchalantly. “Why do you suppose the newest incarnation of Duckula is tall and wearing trousers in my reboot, instead of him getting drawn in the style of a trouser less Disney Duck again?”

The Yank raised Japanese Tailed female white mouse raised her hand in an objectionable manner. “Woah, woah, woah...! I never _implied_ any jokes involving such vulgar comparisons to actual wild duck anatomy facts. That was all a late night comedy show’s doing!”

DM glanced at her fondly with a smug like smirk. He leaned closer to Shirakage, caressing her ever so lightly with kisses. “Oh, come on, Love,” he coaxed her in a teasing seductive tone.

His girlfriend eased into his passionate touching; DM could feel the tension in Shirakage’s arms relax as he nuzzled her sweet neck. “Do it for me, please.”

A content smile replaced her stubborn frown, practically seduced by DM’s charm. “Alright,” she surrendered finally. “But only on one condition. And I believe the Colonel and your villains will accept my compromising proposal during my performance.”


	2. Her Apology Song to Agents and Villains Alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 11/13/19: That’s just great. My frustration towards the lack of an adequate Paid Autograph Sessions schedule for this weekend’s Anime NYC convention is causing me to split up my unfinished stories again. First Come First Serve policy is such a pain in the ass.
> 
> Until I’m able to cool down soon, the rest of the story’s draft from my notebooks will remain away from the public’s eye. As of today at 10/12/2020, this isn’t even a completed chapter for a 2 Parter story.

Shirakage stared at herself in the studio room’s mirror table; a doubtful frown plastered to her pale white furred face. She was wearing a black skirt over her gothic red and black leggings, which donned red pretty roses and green leaves; yet with the addition of ribcage bones and human skulls. Her top was basically a pink woman’s shirt, where the front portrayed the picture of a smiling Lolita girl surrounding herself in a blackish angry aura.

Suddenly, a dark mystical beam shot out from behind Shirakage’s chair, changing her outfit into a blackish pink ball gown dress. Fortunately, the transformation beam spared the female white mouse from any further displeasure, by keeping the roses and skulls around the lower torso of her black dress.

Shirakage’s unfazed sapphire gaze glanced into the mirror, the reflection of Dawn Crumhorn flashing a sincere smile in the background.

“Nothing personal, Big Sis,” she confessed as she approached her new best friend. “Orders from the Mouse’s boss.”

“Figures,” Shirakage agreed halfheartedly. “But thank you for this compromising design, Dawn. And I thank all of your fanfic writers/fans for bringing us closer together.”

“No,” Dawn disagreed with a grateful smile. “ _Thank_ _you_ for sharing your past life’s sibling ties with me. If I had known that your human life included a younger sister who grew up to a point where she wouldn’t play with you and your stuffed toys anymore, I wouldn’t have joined Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold’s Twistyverse gang of henchmen back then in the first place.”

Shirakage shrugged her shoulders. “What is past has been water under the bridge to me for a long time now. I’m still waiting for either Greta Thunsbird or citizens around the world to start singing your rewritten Melted song ‘Cracked’ during the next Friday’s Climate Change March.”

Dawn pushed a step ladder behind my chair and climbed until she was high enough to reach my shoulders and head. While she brushed my straight black hair, she innocently said, “Was I like the little girl in your past life’s heart when you were growing up, Big Sis?”

A flattered smile spread across my face. “Very much so. Thinking back on that very same child—who had the startling ability to foresee her future adult self in a pessimistic dystopian light of reality, I feel as if you, Dawn, had been inside me that whole time before my human soul got reborn into DM’s world.”

The sweet purple haired poodle girl hugged me gently from behind my neck. “It’s so adorable how you believe in such a thing. I wasn’t born until 2009, so it must be true, Big Sis Shirakage. Oh. You knew The Mouse’s father in your old world when you were a human girl. Tell me, what was the Boomer Danger Mouse like?”

My facial muscles tightened slightly as I summoned up William Manson’s described personality from my memories. “Well, I’d never forget how his voice sounded so gentle, calm and kind to my ears whenever he spoke. He really wasn’t like the current Danger Mouse whom we’ve come to know. He took his job a bit more seriously, and ended his missions on a better record of perfection than how his son does in this day and age; never breaking a single building or historical structure of London or the world whenever he drove or flew his old Mark III.

“William ‘Danger Mouse’ Manson left an impact on me that, to this world and new life, is still precious to me, Dawn. He probably was the smartest rodent in his old Pillarbox flat, when Colonel K would call in on the video phone and converse with Penfold Sr. in his presence.”

Dawn giggled gleefully behind my large mouse ears. “No _wonder_ you give the Mouse’s boss a hard time. I bet the Old Timer Danger Mouse was bold enough to call Colonel K ‘Daft’.”

I smiled. “In a way, he did. And if I had any regrets from moving on while growing up in my old human world without him, it would have to be my neglect of exploring all of William Manson’s adventures, which would include his Look In magazines comic strips from the 80’s.”

Dawn put down the hair brush, turned me around and smiled at her handiwork. “There. All Done.🥰 You look so, as you’d normally put it, ‘femininely bad ass’.”

I returned the grin as she jumped off the step ladder. “Thanks, Dawn.”

“Come on, Big Sis,” she coaxed happily, taking my hand escorted me out of the Makeup/studio room. “Everyone’s waiting for your Apology Act.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Heh...ChUH!” Danger Mouse boomed out a breathless sneeze, his head bobbing downwards before rising back up again. _“Snffle. Ugh.”_ He still couldn’t believe of the compromise that Baron Greenback agreed to make with his girlfriend, Shirakage Mouse.


End file.
